


All the Inescapable

by orpheavale



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Boston, College, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Harvard University, Law School, Medical School, Rivalry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheavale/pseuds/orpheavale
Summary: Dani Clarke only wished for two things before starting her college life - being away from her parents and even further away from Callum Fox. As it turns out, escaping from the past might not be that easy...
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a silly short story I've written for the contest on Taptales (a writing segment of Chapters: Interactive Stories). 
> 
> As it is my very first work, it holds a special place in my heart, especially since I wasn't sure I would manage to actually finish it - and honestly, even now, after it's done, it still seems unreal to the professional procrastinator I've been my whole life.
> 
> Turns out I simply had to heed the advice I've included in the story - sounds easy enough, huh?
> 
> I've decided to publish it here because some people might also need to hear it. And to the others - maybe it will at least put a smile on your face.
> 
> Enjoy.

"I can’t believe you’re going to live with _men_."

Dani Clarke did not like repeating herself. She always tried to express her thoughts as clearly as possible, in the shortest time and with minimal effort. And she knew she was capable of putting pretty much anything into words perfectly, rarely causing any misunderstandings.

It’s other people who were the problem. And her dear friend Kathy was a great example of that.

"It’s not technically living _with_ them", Dani answered, "the apartment is divided into two smaller ones. Two girls on one half, two guys on the other; each half with separate bedrooms and a bathroom. We only share a kitchen and a living room."

 _But I told you that already_ , she thought as Kathy grew even more uncertain.

"Still, you don’t know them. What if they’re creepy? Or like... really messy?"

"Girls can be like that too, you know. Besides, the rent’s worth it."

And she meant that. She couldn’t be financially independent, not just yet - but she was able to control how much her parents spent on her.

Not that the money was ever an issue for Clarkes.

"I really like the apartment" Dani continued, "and meeting new people might just be the thing I need. I’m going to be fine."

She tried to muster her best reassuring smile. Kathy was really worried about her, after all. The holidays went by quicker than anyone would anticipate, and as summer was drawing to an end, so was her time in Providence. Soon, she’ll be heading to Boston, leaving her parents and Kathy - and some other... individuals for that matter - behind.

"You know you are required to send me daily reports, right?" reminded Kathy. "And tell me if something’s wrong? Even if it’s as stupid as burning your lunch."

Dani laughed. "I think we both know who’s more likely to do that."

"I’m serious, though. Maybe it’s good that I’m staying here - I can visit you any time you need me."

"Oh, Kathy..."

Dani knew how tough it was for her friend not to be able to go to college this year. She was staying with her dad instead, helping him in their bakery. The fact that she’d be willing to set her own problems aside to cheer Dani up was - although somewhat unsurprising - soothing... and maybe too touching.

They agreed not to cry today, dammit.

Kathy’s eyes widened. "Hey, no- Don’t look at me like tha- DANI, NO-"

Of course they cried.

They cried and laughed and hugged and cried some more until the clock chimed midnight and there was no more time to steal.

They then exchanged hearty goodbyes and Dani came back home, trying to look anywhere but at the packed suitcases by the door, waiting to join her in her new adventure tomorrow.

⚕︎⚕︎⚕︎

THE NEXT DAY

Dani couldn’t stop her hands from shaking when she finally dug out the key from her purse and opened the door to her new apartment. In about week’s time she’ll officially be a freshman at Harvard Medical School. Her childhood dream within arm’s reach at last.

"And no stuck up elite snobs in sight to ruin that..." she murmured.

She quickly placed her bags on the floor, releasing a loud sigh as her body relaxed, freed from the heavy luggage. The corridor between the two twin parts of the apartment was as dark and long as she remembered from her first visit. The living room at the end of it, however, looked as if somebody threw an impromptu garage sale.

"Please don’t be Dani..." Stephanie’s ginger mop of hair emerged from a substantial pile of clothes, video games and weird objects Dani assumed were tattooist equipment. "Shit, I hoped I’d handle the mess before you got here. Give me an hour and we’ll pretend nothing happened!" she exclaimed.

Dani laughed. She only ever talked to Stephanie online but she quickly took to her and her chaotic presence. "Don’t worry," she assured her, "I’ll definitely need more than that to organize my stuff and you can bet it’s going to be equally all over the place. So we’re even."

Stephanie threw her tattooed arms in the air. "Gods have spared me today! Be welcome in our humble shrine of disarray then."

"Have the guys arrived yet?" Dani asked.

As if on cue, a young muscular man appeared behind her, his striking blue eyes especially bright against the pale blonde of his hair. "Only me - but I’m the cooler one" he said, winking as he offered his hand. "Brad, business sophomore. You must be the doctor."

"One day, hopefully" Dani admitted truthfully.

Stephanie grunted in the background. "Yeah, yeah. America’s hope. Get a room, nerds."

Dani laughed again. Stephanie was the only one of them who came to Boston for work, rather than to attend college. She moved here with nothing but a couple of bucks on her and a head full of ambitious plans on opening a tattoo parlour.

After earning some money first, that is.

"How’s the job hunt going?" Dani prompted.

"I might be able to land a sweet post in the real estate agency nearby" Stephanie answered, "Aaand tomorrow I have an interview in the restaurant a few blocks away. So either way, there’ll be a lot of coffee brewing."

"Gotta make that cash."

"Ain’t no rest for the wicked..." she paused and squinted at the pile beside her. "Oh, damn! Hello, handsome! And here I thought I’d lost you forever..."

Just like that, with a devilish grin of a pirate admiring her treasure, she was back in her world (which currently blanketed the living room floor).

Dani turned back to Brad. "So... how’s this less cool roommate? You weren’t sure which of your friends would take the room, right?"

"Yeah, sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long" Brad sighed. "I asked quite a lot of people but nobody could decide immediately... and I honestly thought we’d have to put a notice on the web or something...". Suddenly, he clasped his hands and smiled widely "...but then Callum finally agreed to move in."

Dani winced involuntarily before she could control herself.

 _So much for the new start_.

"Ehm... is something wrong?" Brad asked, confused.

"It’s nothing really... just... this name brings back certain things..." Dani murmured, looking at him meaningfully.

"Oooooh. Broken heart?"

"No! No..." she laughed awkwardly. "Rather wounded pride. He was kind of my rival."

Dani tried to remain calm. That’s just how lucky she was. Where this arrogant prick couldn’t follow her in flesh, he did in spirit, haunting her in people’s looks, words - and names.

She managed a weak smile. "Anyway... I should probably start unpacking..." Her voice was a strained whisper and Brad got the message.

"Oh, sure! Let me know if you need any help..."

And then he disappeared behind the door to the men’s part of the apartment, exactly in front of the one Dani just eagerly walked through, entering the girls’ side. She crossed a cosy space filled with colorful pouffes, cushions and potted plants, and opened another door, smaller and half-glazed, stepping into what from now on would be her little home. Her eyes skimmed over a wide bed, a desk by a window, a massive wardrobe and a vanity table.

"Let’s get to work."

⚕︎⚕︎⚕︎

A couple of hours and a considerable amount of various bruises and scratches later, Dani stood at the door and admired her efforts.

Books on the shelves, clothes ironed and hanged, favorite plushies positioned in all of the room’s strategic places.

Yes, this will do. Her new room, new chapter, new life. Finally.

She then heard a commotion from the living room - and definitely more than two different voices.

 _I got so caught up in work I didn’t even hear when a new person arrived_ , she thought.

She quickly checked her looks in the mirror - waves of dark blond hair defining her slender cheeks, sky-blue eyes shining - and left the room to join the others.

She was right, there were three people standing by the kitchen island. Their heads turned and Dani, for the first time in her life, was truly lost for words.

 _No_.

 _Nonononono_...

This had to be a joke. Or a dream. Did she hit her head while moving the furniture?

But she’d recognize those features anywhere. Those grey blue eyes and charcoal hair. This cocky stare and condescending smirk.

Callum Fox was standing in front of her, the shock on his face evident, the confusion in his look mirroring her own.

And to her horror, he was first to break the silence.

"Well, I’ll be damned, Clarke."


	2. Chapter 2

GRADUATION DAY, TWO MONTHS AGO

Dani shifted uncomfortably in her seat in the back of a car. She wished this day was over already.

“A lawyer, huh?” she could hear her father in front of her. “I can’t imagine him in court.”

“It wasn’t really his idea, was it?” answered her mother. “Probably Nina’s...”

Her parents discussing Callum Fox’s life was standard fare in her family, no less domestic than Sunday dinners. She imagined the Foxes did pretty much the same with hers.

“What’s he planning for the summer?” Her mom found Dani’s eyes in the rear-view mirror.

There it is. The call for the report.

Dani sighed. “Some volunteering in South America. I don’t know the details.”

“What?!” Her father’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“Well, what would you do about it anyway?” Dani resisted rolling her eyes. “I’ve already had the hospital work confirmed for the holidays.”

Callum’s trip wasn’t an issue, of course. Dani staying in the country and doing something as mundane as assisting nurses in some lesser unimportant clinic, however? It faded in comparison - and that definitely _was_ an issue.

It was her idea. It was what she wanted. Henry and Fiona Clarke weren’t thrilled.

“You’ll have to prepare something bigger for next year, then” Henry decided.

“Maybe Africa?”, her mother offered.

“I was thinking more of Middle East.”

Dani tensed. They surely wouldn’t send her to war just to have something to boast about?

“Iraq and Yemen are going to need medical volunteers.” He was already smiling to the idea forming in his head. “You could even take up Arabic.”

“Now _that_ ’s something!” Fiona clearly shared his enthusiasm. “Just think of Matthew’s face...”

Of course they would.

The car came to a halt and Dani realized they reached the school premises. She took a deep breath.

_Just a little bit more_ , she braced herself. _Survive and everything will be over soon_.

Even while repeating those words in her mind, she couldn’t quite shake the gnawing feeling deep inside her. A part of her feared that no matter how long she ran and how much distance she put between her and her demons, some things were impossible to escape from.

⚕︎⚕︎⚕︎

Henry Clarke and Matthew Fox were enemies long before Dani was even born.

It started in a ridiculous way, with a trivia quiz at a local fair. Two boys amazed the gathering with their knowledge of geography, history and art. The word spread fast across a small community, proclaiming them little geniuses. Teachers in school recognized their talents and soon began to train them for various competitions, an endeavor growing more and more personal in a span of years.

Contests brought awards which brought reputation which brought pride. That, in turn, attracted hunger, greed and viciousness. Every step was a move, every test a race, every game a battle. Fellow students made alliances, teachers placed their bets, colleges made their offers.

One got into stock, so the other got into banking. One married a politician, so the other married a journalist. One bought a car, so the other a boat. One owned a skyscraper, so the other bought a penthouse on top of it.

One became a father of a witty boy, while the other of an ambitious girl.

And where your own victories impressed no more, your child’s achievements were of great value. You used your offspring like trained, groomed, manicured dolls, programming their soft-ware, polishing their shells.

Dani knew she had no right hating Callum as much as she did, was in no position of judging him the way she tended to.

Although she knew his name pretty much since she started to recognize her own, they first met in person at the age of seven, on a lavish banquet in Washington. They simply gazed at each other, two scared kids caught up in a dangerous game, while their parents exchanged the usual pleasantries, filled with unspoken threats and crowned with artificial smiles, disdain beaming from their stares.

Throughout the next years she understood more and eventually learned the sole purpose of her existence - to be better than Callum.

When he became a rising basketball sensation, she proved herself on a tennis court. He played various instruments, so she sang in a way nobody dared to make a sound. His essays were masterpieces, so she spoke the languages he didn’t know. All that without even seeing the guy.

True hell began in high school, which they shared. Before, she only heard about his education. Now, she was able to see the whole picture.

To say he was popular would be quite an understatement. He was _the_ man. People seemed to be drawn by his charm and charisma, yearning for his attention, despite the exclusiveness of his social circle, craving his affection, no matter how many girls he left heartbroken. That kind of bad-but-in-a-good-way boy, each of his sins eventually forgiven.

Dani seemed to be the only one who was able to see beyond the cracks. Callum could fool the entire world but something about Dani’s presence made him lower his guard, let her see behind the mask.

She chose a different path, an honest one. She didn’t bother hiding her coldness, pretending there’s something in her eyes apart from hollowness. Teachers regarded her with wariness, students usually showed distrust or fear.

Callum was well aware he couldn’t deceive her, his lies dissolved in her directness. They were broken in the same way.

And it was tiring. Fighting him, hating him, sympathising with him. So much, in fact, that escaping became Dani’s main goal. She wanted free of this game, these people, this city.

And she actually thought she would succeed.

⚕︎⚕︎⚕︎

NEW YORK, THE FOLLOWING DAY

“Of course, there were some tougher times, but we pulled through, didn’t we, darling?” Fiona grinned and put her arm around Dani’s shoulders. “I couldn’t be more proud of her. Top of her class! And now off to become a doctor!”

Dani mirrored her mother’s forced smile and took a look around the room. They were in an elegant hotel, dining with pretty much the entirety of the East Coast social scene - bankers, lawyers, rectors, mayors, ambassadors, various CEO’s and high-ranking traders, even some TV celebrities.

Most graduates just got their diplomas and simply enjoyed the summer, with - if you’ll pardon the expression - no fucks left to give. But Dani wasn’t an ordinary student, was she? Nooo, now she had to prove her worth as the daughter of the one and only Henry Clarke, and that her future plans were somewhat original and unexpected, but still ambitious and challenging enough.

“Harvard Medical School, yes...”

A smile.

“Oh, it’s too early to choose but I’m considering anaesthesiology or neurosurgery...”

A serious face, then a smile.

“Yes, I’m volunteering in a small clinic...”

Widened eyes to show enthusiasm, then a hearty grin.

She was well-trained.

“Oh, Peru’s absolutely great this time of year...”

_Who is this again?_

“I believe the secret of Putin’s power lies in...”

_Can’t you focus on your own country every now and then?_

“And this is exactly what makes his works different...”

_You haven’t even seen the movie, have you?_

_“_ My parents have always been a great example for me, and I wouldn’t be where I am today without their love and support...”

_And I can’t wait to get away from them as well as all of you._

She excused herself to get some water and cursed (not for the first time in her life) America’s legal drinking age.

“Dani...”

She froze halfway to the table.

Callum called her many names in a span of years. He usually regarded her with a simple “Clarke”, leaving “DocCorp” only for special occasions and “Frigid Bitch Financial” purely for badmouthing.

Never “Dani”.

With this sudden change in relations, she came to two conclusions. One: this is serious. Two: she was probably obliged to reply in the same way. The thought made her stomach turn.

“Caaaaallum...?”

Well, she tried.

He took a deep breath. “Listen... I-I just wanted to... wish you all the best” he finally muttered.

Dani blinked. “...I see.”

“In college, I mean.”

“Uh-huh.”

He sighed. “Can you at least _try_ to cooperate? And pretend we’re nice to each other?”

Dani looked for a sign that would indicate he was joking. She didn’t find one. “Sure... Yeah, thanks. Anything else?” Her voice was flat.

Callum bit his lower lip and glowered at her. “Well, don’t you have anything to say to _me_?”

“Ah, of course.”

The cracks were about to show and Dani was here for it.

She straightened her back and looked him in the eye. “Good riddance.”

There was a short moment of silence between them and then Callum let out a dry laugh. He wasn’t even surprised. In fact, he seemed to finally realize that this was a stupid idea to begin with.

“I really _really_ hope I won’t see your face anytime soon” he finally said and this time it was Dani who laughed.

“See? You should’ve started with that. At least that’s familiar territory.” She folded her arms. “No point in well-wishing when we both know we’re going to be good. Fucking perfect even.” She turned to walk away but stopped at the last minute. “That being said, I _do_ wish both of us some peace of mind and never _ever_ meeting again. Satisfied?”

At this point he’d entirely given up on the Nice Guy act.

“Oh, hell yeah. What would I do without your guidance, Clarke?” He stepped closer to the nearest table and scooped some cookies. “Screw that surgery stuff. You should be a shrink. And good luck with fellow docs...” Dani recognized the usual derisive tinge in his voice. “Meet some people for a change. Hell, maybe get laid. Cheers.”

With that, he turned around and, chocolate cookies crumbling in his hands, he approached a nearby group of giggly girls. Dani followed his silhouette with an amused gaze, memorizing the smallest of details. She was actually glad for this short exchange. She needed closure.

She would remember this evening - when she saw the last of Callum Fox.

Or so they both thought.


	3. Chapter 3

PRESENT DAY

“Well, I’ll be damned, Clarke.”

Dani quickly connected the pieces together.

Callum was to study in Boston.

Brad’s friend was named Callum.

And of course, God hates Dani.

“You never struck me as a roommate kind of person” His initial shock was already replaced by cruel amusement. “I was actually imagining you found yourself a bunker.” He gestured at the confused pair beside them. “I take it you’ve already met Brad? And lovely Stephanie?”

“Ok, do _not_ drag me into your weird roleplay, darlings” Stephanie threw her hands in the air. “I’m no good with drama.”

“Wait, that guy you mentioned...” Brad’s eyes wandered between their faces. “So what exactly is going on? You’re some kind of epic archenemies?”

Callum smiled viciously. “Oh, we won’t bore you with the lore when there’s a new quest awaiting!” He lowered his voice to a stage whisper. “The prophecies failed to mention we’d meet so soon, you see...” He suddenly grew serious as he turned his grey blue glare to Dani. “What, oh what, will we do about that.”

Dani opened her mouth but failed to utter a word again. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes. She blinked them away.

The atmosphere was only getting thicker, the silence pressing harder on her chest. Callum kept staring at her.

“Well, Doc...?”

A sudden noise made her jump as Stephanie rapidly stood up, her face determined.

“Excuse us for a second”, she said as she strode towards Dani (still dumbstruck and frozen in place) and pulled her numb body into the room. She closed the door behind them and turned around, sincere concern written on her face.

“Breathe”, she commanded.

So Dani did as much, calming her palpitating heart and resting her shaking hands on her lap. She tried to collect her thoughts, slowly accepting the reality.

“I can’t stay here”, she whispered at last.

Stephanie looked as if she not only expected this statement, but feared it.

“Honey, think about it very carefully. No rush...”

“I can’t!” Dani didn’t bother stopping her tears now. “I’ve waited for this all my life. To finally be away from... from this _game_ , this-this sick race...” Her breathing was getting more and more shallow, shaky. “And the moment I feel free, it all catches up to me...”

“Dani...” Stephanie drew closer. “I don’t know all the details but from what you told me, this whole rivalry thing you have going on is mostly your parents’ doing” She rested her hands on Dani’s shoulders. “And they are _not_ here, so you are indeed free, at least from them. And you and that guy...” She turned her head towards the door. “You’re in two different schools, right? You’re studying medicine, he’s studying law. There’s not much to compete in, is there?”

Dani sat on the floor.

“But... to _live_ with him? Returning to what’s supposed to be my home and finding him here?” She buried her face in her hands. “I can’t just ask him to move somewhere else... and I don’t have the strength to deal with him, even the thought of him...”

Her fingers dug in her hair.

Stephanie joined her on the floor. “Listen... You really like this place - I know you do, I can see it. And I like _you_ , I’m looking forward to be your roommate. Don’t let him take it away from you. From us.” She sighed and added in a whisper “Besides, I really don’t want to deal with looking for your replacement. Don’t do me like that, don’t leave me with some Becky or Karen or other Kardashian fangirl.”

Dani snorted as Stephanie went on. “I’m serious! This is _our_ place. I can cook for you so that you don’t have to use the kitchen.”

“Will you bring me cereal every morning too?”

“With cream on top.”

Dani winced. “Ew.”

“Don’t say no until you tried it” Stephanie brushed Dani’s cheeks, drying her tears. “Talk to him. Try to come up with some system. And if he’s an ass, I’ll deal with him. OK?”

Dani let out a long breath. “OK.”

Stephanie was right. Classes were starting in a week, it’ll be hard to find a different place. Dani fought the urge to run away, that deep feeling of newly resurfaced hopelessness and failure.

“And Brad...?” She started weakly.

“Leave that to me.”

⚕︎ ⚕︎ ⚕︎

After a couple more minutes they went back to the hall. Boys were sitting on a couch in the living room.

“Oh, Braaaaaaad...” Stephanie sung sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes in mock flirtation. “May I be so honored to have such a fine gentelman as yourself help me with some urgent business in my room?”

She looked at Brad meaningfully and he followed her swiftly, passing by Callum’s body, currently stretched across a couch, hands behind his head, lazy smile on his face.

“Pardon my directness, m’lady...” he started, clearly enjoying himself, “but I could swear your _interests_ were of a different kind... More _female_ -oriented, if you will. Perhaps I was mistaken?” His look was almost angelic if it wasn’t for the teasing spark glinting behind it.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “I live to mystify”, she whispered. “Who am I to deny a poor hetero his fantasies?”, she added as the door closed behind her and Brad.

Dani gingerly approached the couch in the center of the room. “Hi.”

Callum acknowledged her with a derisive crook of his smile. “Hi yourself.”

“I thought you were staying with that Parker guy. From high school” It wasn’t exactly how she meant to start this conversation but the words stuck in her throat, threatening to silence her again, so she uttered the first thing that came to mind.

Callum didn’t seem to notice her shaking voice. “Yeah, good old Billy.” He let out a wry laugh. “Who met good old Stacy at the end of June. So now they’re happily in love, inseparable and stuff. Too bad I can’t stand the girl.”

“So you came here. And bumped straight into me.”

He swallowed. “What can I say, life’s poetic like that.”

Dani drew a breath.

“I can’t leave. I don’t have anywhere else to go.” She blurted the words out before she could bite her tongue.

“Clarke, it’s not like I’m kicking you out-“

“I know! I know...” She ran her hands through her hair. “I just... feel like no matter what I do, I always lose.” Her voice started to waver. “I move out - I’ll have to go back to Providence - to _my parents_ \- and commute. Which isn’t easy without a-”

_Damn you, stop talking so much,_ she told herself, cutting off in mid-sentence yet again.

Callum’s snort interrupted the frantic pace of her thoughts.

“Wow, for the enemies they think themselves to be, they sure as hell love using each other’s ideas.”

He looked up at Dani, meeting her confused gaze.

“The car thing”, he explained. “My father’s work. I asked him for my own ride a couple of years ago but he figured it’d give me too much independence. He then sold it as part of his new eco-friendly lifestyle, the word got around and-”

“...and _my_ father implemented it too.” Dani finished. “God, he probably has no clue that it’s Matthew’s doing.”

A series of quiet giggles escaped her mouth and the longer they went on, the harder it was to stop. Before he knew it, Callum joined in too and soon both of them were doubled over with hysterical yet cheerless laughter.

Their eyes met.

“So, yeah, commuting won’t really work... Which means my best option is to stay here and...”

“...and try dealing with me.”

If Dani didn’t know better, she would think he sounded hurt.

“You know what I mean... You’re trying to hide it but...” She chewed at her lip, not sure if she was ready to say these words. “But you must be fed up with all of... _this_... just as much as me.” She dared a glance at him. “R-right...?”

He was gazing into the distance. Dani realized his body, seemingly relaxed just seconds ago, was now unnaturally stiff and alert.

When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and bitter. “Why do I hate you as much as I do?”

Dani caught her breath, her fists clenching involuntarily.

“I know it’s my father’s hatred, not mine”, Callum continued, “and yet the thought of you makes me want to punch a wall.”

Dani’s nails dug into her skin. “Do you think it’s possible... for us to...?”

There were many ways to finish this sentence, each more preposterous than the other.

“...to live together.”

“... to tolerate each other.”

“...to accept each other.”

“...to become allies.”

“...to become friends.”

His eyes were still avoiding hers when he answered. “I guess we’ll soon find out.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kathy Brooks didn’t care what you thought was best for you.

That’s why she insisted on following Dani during their first months in high school, deducing that Clarke’s heir, despite the fact she religiously avoided any interpersonal relations, was in dire need of a friend.

And she was right, of course.

It is also worth noting that the very first person Dani opened up to was an ordinary baker’s daughter, enabled to attend their prestigious school not because of her name but rather hard work and well-earned scholarships.

The Clarkes didn’t exactly approve of this acquaintance - so sure enough, they soon became like sisters.

Dani knew Kathy so well, in fact, that she didn’t even try to dissuade her when she decided to come to Boston after hearing what had happened (or rather _who_ had happened).

The sound of a doorbell pierced throughout the apartment and Dani pulled herself up from the oh-so-comfy cushions, lazy Saturday sleepiness giving way to the excitement of seeing her best friend.

She reached the door in a few big hops.

“You really are an angel, you know tha-” She cut off as she eyed the girl at the doorstep whose strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes - although familiar - were definitely not Kathy’s.

“Why, thank you,” The girl smiled mischievously. “But you can call me Amy.”

Dani blinked a couple of times. “Amy...?”

The girl flicked her long hair back. “As in: Amy Summers.”

The name rang in Dani’s head when it finally hit her. “Brad’s sister!” She quickly got out of the way. “I’m so sorry, I totally forgot you were coming.”

She waved Amy in and before she could say anything else, a loud whistle came from the living room.

“Amy Longstocking, holy smokes!” Callum laughed. “You’ve changed so much!”

“Glad to see that you, on the other hand, haven’t changed one bit,” Amy raised an eyebrow. “At least charm-wise.”

“Hey, I mean it” Callum shot her his (in)famous smirk “Especially since time didn’t work in favor of your bro’s goofy face.”

“Watch it, Fox” angry voice rumbled from the room and Brad appeared a second after.

They all exchanged hugs, laughing heartedly. Dani drew a deep breath.

Living with Callum under one roof still seemed too unreal to her. She spent the last couple of days in her room using the kitchen only when necessary (Stephanie fulfilled her promise of bringing her food).

Seeing him in such casual circumstances was unnerving. She turned toward the girls’ hall hoping to escape and bury herself back in the cushions, but Amy was apparently in a mood for meeting new people.

“Hey! I didn’t catch your name before...” she prompted.

 _Ugh_.

A smile. “It’s Dani.”

“Dani!” her enthusiasm was way too intrusive for this early an hour and Dani’s current level of reluctance to mingle. “Come sit with us! I don’t want you to feel like a guest in your own home.”

 _Too late for that,_ thought Dani, but Amy’s smile was so friendly and sincere that she couldn’t bring herself to refuse.

“So,” started Amy once Dani joined them, “you’re expecting someone?’’

“I am. My best friend’s visiting-”

“THAT’S GREAT!” Dani fought the urge to cover her ears. “She can come to the party with us!”

Amy looked at Callum.

“We must spend as much time with non-lawyers as possible, or we’ll lose our minds” Something changed in her tone when she spoke to him. “Communicating only in Constitution quotes and such.”

There was something cheeky in her gaze, a flirtatious tone to her voice.

“Oh, so you’ll be studying together?” prompted Dani, hoping to stop the lilting flow of Amy’s words.

“We will indeed. And we’re going to be great students, working hard and stuff, aren’t we?” she continued chirping, irritation hidden behind Dani’s question apparently going over her head. It seemed it was rather impossible to turn her attention away from Callum once her eyes landed on him.

But something was off. Although his smile was bold, his body language indicated reluctance. Dani studied his limits throughout her life and he’d never shown any in the field of dating.

Perhaps a childhood friend’s sister might just be the one.

He turned to Dani.

“So. You and Brooks in a party mood tonight?”

 _Nice evasion_.

She considered ignoring him and taking relish in his discomfort but hell, she was having a good day today.

“How do you know it’s Kathy that’s coming?” she answered with an innocent smile.

“As if she wasn’t the only person you could hang out with for longer than five minutes.”

_That’s what you get for being nice._

“Well, not everyone needs groupies to feel validated.”

At that, Amy and Brad bursted out laughing.

“You did get a bit of those” Brad sighed wistfully. “It would get really stalky sometimes.”

“I don’t mind the attention.”

Something flickered in his eyes. It could be disregarded as a harmful tease, but Dani knew what it was.

A challenge.

“If you worry that the attention is my issue, you’re quite mistaken. But you really shouldn’t disregard stalkers...”

“If not the attention, then what?” He raised his eyebrows. “Do tell us more.”

Dani gritted her teeth. Did he really perceive her as that shy and antisocial?

“It’s simple. I could easily fit into any group of people, no matter how numerous.” There was a barely audible snicker as she said: “It’s just that some crowds aren’t worth the trouble. And I don’t like wasting my time.”

A short moment of silence followed.

“Ooooh, I see. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure to find you someone truly sophisticated.” Amy winked mischievously.

Dani turned to her. “Find me... what do you mean?”

“At the party.”

“Oh!” she shook her head frantically. “Nonono, I can’t toda-”

“Oh?” Callum crossed his arms as he leaned back on the couch. “I thought you just said-”

“NOT because of the crowds! I mean- people... or whatever you think makes me- UGH” she let out an exasperated sigh. “I have plans with Kathy” she finally concluded.

Amy and Brad sat quietly, surveying this peculiar exchange, looking like two adults caught in a war between a bunch of preschoolers, none of which were their children.

Callum’s eyes widened in feigned seriousness. “What kind of plans?”

“We’re... er, we’re going... sightseeing.”

Callum turned to Amy and Brad.

“Judges?”

“...Yeah, we don’t buy that.”

His grey blue stare returned to Dani. “Tell you what...” He licked his lips. “If you endure this night, I will never _ever_ question your sociable skills again.”

She didn’t have to think twice.

“We have a deal.”

⚕︎⚕︎⚕︎

“Let me get this straight...” 

Kathy was pacing frantically from one side of the room to the other while Stephanie was staring at Dani incredulously.

“If only I knew it was so easy to make you go to a party.”

“Stop it, this is serious.”

“Well, of course it is. You’re all about the serious, after all. No shenanigans on your watch, nu-uh.”

Dani sighed. “I don’t know what got into me... I _abhor_ parties. They remind me too much of those fancy banquets my parents would always make me attend.”

“Well, at least your self-proclaimed wingwoman’s here.” Kathy finally stopped her hectic walk. “You’re going down, I’m going with you.”

“And your... vice-wingwoman too,” added Stephanie. “Don’t worry, babe. Fake it ‘till you make it. Just smile and nod, and before you know it, the whole thing’ll be over.”

But Dani knew it wasn’t that easy. “It’s more than that. Callum will be watching me. How I talk. Who I talk to. What I talk about. I need to sell an illusion of being a confident and likeable person.” She sat on the floor and rested her forehead on her knees. “I’M NOT A LIKEABLE PERSON.”

“SHUSH, nerd. It’s your last weekend before college. Make tonight your bitch. Maybe even get drunk.”

The horror that spread over Dani’s face was so expressive that Stephanie could have pretty much suggested the Massacre of the Innocents.

“We’ll watch over you. If that happens.” Kathy assured her.

“It will NOT. Never in my life have I been drunk and THINGS WILL STAY THAT WAY.”

“Callum might be more bearable if you’d just let vodka do her work, you know...”

“StephANIE-”

“Just saying.”

_What the fuck did I get myself into._

“What are you going to wear, hot stuff?”

If Dani was freaked out before, now she was simply terrified. Her voice was weak when she finally spoke.

“I didn’t even think about it.”

Stephanie clearly hoped she’d say that.

“Oh, darling. What would you do without me.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Maybe vodka isn’t such a bad idea_ , thought Dani as she scanned the room. People were chatting and swaying to the music, drinks and cigarettes in their hands. The party was taking place in one of the apartments in a luxurious Law School dorm, the size and pretentiousness of which corresponded directly with the lot gathered around her - a bunch of rich white kids thinking of themselves to be better than everyone else.

She was sitting on a couch, listening to the conversations around her and trying to ignore more intrusive of the stares she was getting.

Stephanie didn’t let her leave the apartment before having put her in the tightest of dresses and the highest of stilettos. Blood red lipstick and strong perfume weren’t exactly helping with blending in either.

 _It’ll put you in the right mindset_ , she’d claimed.

And of course, Dani played her role well, smiling and nodding and flirting, but no matter how hard she tried to fool herself, she wasn’t in the mood for socializing (but then, was she ever?).

Callum graced her with a scrutinizing look and a raised brow at her entrance, smiling like a predator spotting its prey.

 _You’ve got the costume_ , his eyes seemed to say. _Now play the part._

Fox himself quickly got surrounded by a group of eager fangirls, always at his beck and call. To her surprise, he still exhibited the same coldness she felt coming from him in waves this morning. His charm was alluring but something told her he wasn’t much happier to be here than her.

“I can almost hear those cogs turning” Kathy pointed at Dani’s forehead. “Want to grab some food? I saw packs of nachos on the counter.”

“Think we can use the microwave?”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

With conspirational smiles, they stood up and left the room, although not before nicking two cans of soda. Dani found Stephanie’s eyes and waved her over. The girl joined them shortly in the kitchen.”

“ ‘Sup, Miss Sour Face.”

They all knew who she meant.

“And here I thought I was a better actress.”

“Well, you’re not that bad but I highly doubt whether you fooled You-Know-Who.”

“If it makes you feel any better, he doesn’t look very entertained either...” added Kathy.

Before Dani could respond, Stephanie reached her and turned her toward the people in the other room.

“Ten o’clock. Dark hair, leather jacket. Don’t be too obvious though.”

She quickly found a man that matched the description. “What about him?”

“Name’s Trevor. Single. Has been drooling over you since you came here.”

“Not interested.”

“Wowie, if you wanted some hot girl, you should’ve said so earlier. I’d already met most of them, so naturally, they dream only of me now.”

“You know what I mean” growled Dani as she rolled her eyes.

“C’mon, even if he’s stupid, at least he’s cute. I think. I wouldn’t know.”

 _BEEP BEEP_ sounded the microwave.

“FOOOOOOOD!”

And with that, the discussion was over.

Soon, the smell of spices and ketchup wafted through the kitchen and to the other rooms, luring the revelers in - Brad and Callum among them, with Amy clinging to the arm of the latter.

Sure enough, Dani’s supposed admirer made use of the opportunity as well.

He was rather tall, with a halo of brown curls around his face. He wouldn’t look that bad if it wasn’t for that obnoxious I-know-you-like-me smile.

“Hey there” he started, almost definitely lowering his voice to make a better impression. It didn’t work.

“Hi” murmured Dani blankly.

“So. A lawyer or an intruder?”

There was confidence in his tone, the one of a man certain he’s the guy every girl dreams about. Dani couldn’t decide whether it was more pathetic or disgusting.

But she knew she was done pretending.

“I’m going to save us both some time and simply say: not going to happen. You can move on to your next target.”

He raised his hands in defense. “C’mon, sweetheart, I just want to talk. I’m friendly like that.” His expression was even more repulsive than before. “Can I at least get your name?”

“Rebecca. And I’m really, _really_ not feeling it tonight, so-”

“You don’t like the party? Well, we can easily solve your problem...”

He came closer. The scent of alcohol coming from him was strong enough to get drunk on by simply breathing it in.

“Say a word and we can go someplace else, just the two of us... We can hop on a random bus and go anywhere...” His pupils were starting to dilate, his gaze gradually losing focus. “Have an adventure of a lifetime...”

“Why does every fuckboy always say something like that?” she thought out loud. “Is it in your Alpha Male Playbook?”

He laughed in a way it was obvious he wasn’t listening to what she was saying. His eyes scanned her body.

She sighed. “Just... excuse me for a minute...” she nimbly evaded him and swiftly pushed through the crowd still lingering in the kitchen.

She wouldn’t be able to just escape but she could at least hide. The house was big. And every proper college party had certain criteria to meet in order to deem it enjoyable.

She went upstairs and started assessing the rooms.

One for pot and smaller drugs - check.

One for stronger drugs - check.

Multiple for casual intercourse - check, check and check.

Until finally, she came upon an empty space, kind of a walk-in closet with a small window. She didn’t even bother turning on the light as she walked in and rested on a windowsill.

Peace, at last.

She smelled him before she heard him.

“Oh, you little vixen... Thought you could just leave me?”

Dani took a deep breath.

_We’re doing it the hard way, then._

Within seconds she was standing upright, her arms before her.

“Do not come closer” Her voice was calm but firm. “I don’t want any trouble. I’m sorry if you misunderstood my intentions.”

_Although I couldn’t be any clearer._

But Trevor wasn’t paying attention. They never were. She took off her rings and rubbed her knuckles together.

Dani liked to think she was above violence. But then again, there were times when violence proved rather effective.

Trevor swayed in her direction. She locked her arms on his shoulders, preventing him from reaching her.

“ _Dude_. Let. It. Go.”

“Hey, I know you want it... want me... you’re just shy...” He mumbled something incoherently, the alcohol taking what was left of logical thinking away from him. He shifted his stance and Dani took an opportunity to move her hands from his shoulders to his elbows, further limiting his moves.

“I’m asking for the last time - LEAVE”

His brows furrowed, blissful confusion finally giving place to anger.

“Bitch, what’s your problem?! I was just trying to be nice...”

His body started to thrash as he tried to shake her hands off. Drunk or not, he was stronger than her, and soon escaped her grasp, reaching her and cornering her against the wall.

“I tried to do it the civil way...”

She dug one of her heels (thank you, Stephanie) in his foot. He screamed and backed away - but not far enough. Before he could protest more, she punched him in the stomach - with measured strength, so he was able to breathe but had to heed the message nonetheless.

He threw his hands in the air as he walked back to the door.

“Okay, okay! You fucking psycho, just say ‘no’...” he muttered as he staggered toward the corridor. “What a fucking bitch, get a life...”

He eventually left the room and Dani exhaled loudly. Her first instinct was to go back to the apartment, to her room, her bed. But she needed to calm herself or she risked wreaking havoc in the streets.

She was furious. Furious with this place, these people, an entirety of male population... but first and foremost - with herself, for coming here in the first place, for being too proud to back out.

And she even got Kathy involved - it was supposed to be a fun evening, just the two of them.

Minutes were ticking by and she kept on standing there, breathing.

No sooner had she heard the steps behind her than she saw his shadow looming over her. The lights were still off. Anger ran through her body, boiled her blood.

She was done with words.

Instead, she just turned around and connected her fist with what she assumed was Trevor’s jaw.

“OU, WHAT THE-?!”

She freezed.

“Callum?!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, I’m so sorry!” shouted Dani frantically.“Are you okay?!”

Callum held his hand over his jaw, utter shock written on his face.

“I didn’t see you, I thought it was this creepy guy...” she continued to rant, more to herself than to anybody else. “I really didn’t mean it, oh God, I feel so stupid, I never thought I would actually do it, I acted instinctively-”

“Okay, okay, I’m fine!” Callum raised one of his arms in front of him while massaging the now angry red spot with the other. “Fine! Just... stop talking.”

“I’m sorry, talking nonsense is better than silence and I don’t know what to do - is there something I can do?” Dani’s eyes widened suddenly. “Wait, ICE, I’ll bring you some ice!”

“No, no, Clarke, you don’t have-”

Before he could finish, she was already running through the corridor and down the stairs, dodging between stupefied individuals unlucky enough to cross her path. For the first time she was thankful for the unwanted attention as everybody scattered immediately upon hearing her ear-splitting ‘OUT OF THE WAY’ call. She almost tumbled over her heels more than once, until she finally reached the freezer.

Pack of ice in hand, she began her frenzied marathon yet again, climbing the steps two at a time. She plunged through the door into the still unlit space, panting loudly. Callum was sitting on the windowsill. She crossed the room and tripped, this time actually hitting the floor.

“Careful, careful!” Callum scolded her in a rather parental manner.“Or you’ll be the one needing ice.”

He helped her up and pushed her gently onto the windowsill. She handed him the pack and when her breathing finally settled, she squeaked:

“I’m really, really sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I bet it would happen eventually, given how we just adore each other.” He smiled weakly. “I only hope the creep also received quite the beating.”

“Well, not to the face. I don’t hit people, you know, usually” accentuated Dani. “Sometimes I just try to get a point across with a push or a kick... but I got really angry and when I thought he came back... _Ugh_... I’m sorry.”

“Stop repeating that. I was in a wrong place at a wrong time. I’d probably do the same to him.” He considered her disheveled state, the darkened room. “Maybe I will.”

Dani’s eyes widened. It all finally clicked.

“Wait, you- You followed us?”

“Yeah, well, he followed you first, and he got trouble written all over him. But I guess you handled yourself pretty well.”

She dropped her gaze. Was he actually... worried about her? She never took Callum as a humble-knight-in-the-shining-armor type.

“So. About that punch to the face.” He leered at her from under his lashes. “First time? I’m flattered.”

Aaaaaaaand he ruined it.

“Of course you are. Maybe it’ll leave you with a manly scar.”

“I sure hope not. Can you imagine what would happen if I got even more intimidating?”

“Cars would crash, bras would fly.”

A soft laugh escaped his mouth. He winced against the ice.

“Ou. Don’t be sarcastic. Be your nerdy boring self for a moment, please. That dress is distracting enough.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be flirty. Be that grumpy miserable self you were all day.”

“Hey! I wasn’t-”

She looked at him meaningfully. He grew frustrated.

“Whatever. You think you know better than me anyway.”

“Oh, so you didn’t come here just out of spite? Because you knew I wouldn’t back down from your stupid challenge?”

“My reasons, my problem. It’s not my fault you’re so easy to aggravate.”

Dani felt her jaw clench. “Only by you. I guess a lifetime of provoking your parents paid off.”

His eyes narrowed, anger flaring in his stare.

“What was that supposed to mean?”

Her voice was even but filled with venom.

“Please. It’s obvious your whole party womanizer persona was only meant to annoy your father.” Sick satisfaction washed over her as she whispered: “And now that he’s not here, you don’t even know who you are.” She remembered her mother’s words as she said: “The law school wasn’t even your idea. It was your mom’s.” From an almost imperceptible twitch of his eye, she knew her words hit the mark. “Let me guess - she planned out your whole future and laid it out for him to approve-”

Callum jumped to his feet and within mere second was looming over her, his face so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks. Grey blue eyes shined like bullets in the evening light. Dani fought the urge to hunch down against the wall.

“Do not talk about my mother like that. Do not liken her to my father. _E v e r_.”

Words were quiet but each of them pierced her head. “You think you can read me so well because our lives seem to be pretty much the same. They’re not. You don’t know my mother, don’t know what she’s been through.”

He backed away slightly. A vicious, humorless smile creeped in the corners of his mouth.

“You didn’t have a mother, not really. I did. I _do_. And you think you hate your parents but they’re really just strangers to you. Strangers you happened to live with.” As quickly as it appeared, the smirk was gone. “What I feel toward my father is far more stronger. Like a fire burning me from the inside out. Because he didn’t just break me. He broke _her_ first. An angel who fell for the demon. And once she found herself in hell, it was too late...”

Silence washed over them and he blinked a couple of times, as if he just caught himself sleepwalking. He drew back into the room until shadows covered his face.

“You’ve never told that to anybody before, have you?” whispered Dani.

He softly shook his head. “Well, have you told Kathy everything? I bet you have some things buried deep inside too.”

“But I least I had _somebody_. She didn’t truly know what it felt like but... It was still something.”

She opened her mouth again but bit her tongue at the last moment. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many questions to ask, so many ways to comfort him, so many ways to ruin him.

“So. About that emotional confession” she finally uttered. “First time? I’m flattered.”

He looked at her as if he saw her for the first time. And then he bursted out laughing.

“For fuck’s sake, Clarke...”

She listened to him, to his voice reverberating in the small space around them, to his honest laugh edged with tiredness and pain.

“You’d really make a hell of a shrink.”

This time she laughed too, and she realized it was the exact same laugh as his, filled with the same emotions.

“Isn’t it ironic? That we’re the only ones who can understand each other and yet decide to fight over who had it worse?”

She struggled to find his eyes in the darkness but she knew he was staring at her.

“It _was_ her idea. The law school. I always envied your passion for helping people. Hell, I thought about it every day in Bolivia. That you’d be so much more fit for that place than me. Than the loser who doesn’t know what he wants.”

Dani stood up. Before she could think better of it, she walked up gingerly to him, straining her eyes to find his slouched figure.

“Now is the perfect time to find out. To discover yourself. Your needs.”

“Reconsider psychiatry, I’m telling you, Doc.”

“You can be my lab rat.”

They both laughed. Dani held out her hand. “Truce?”

Her eyes finally found his, glistening lightly. He gripped her hand.

“Truce.”

⚕︎⚕︎⚕︎

It was just past midnight when their group sauntered down the Boston streets back to the apartment. A cool breeze ruffled Dani’s hair as she walked beside Kathy. From all the things she feared this night might end with, a wide smile on her face was the last on the list. And yet, here she was, looking at the merry bunch before her and feeling... yes, feeling actual joy.

“MAMAAAAAAAAA, JUST KILLED A MANNNNNNNN” Callum’s voice pierced through the usual evening cacophony of shouts and car horns.

“PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD, PULLED MY TRIGGER, NOW HE’S DEAD” Brad’s baritone quickly followed.

“MAMAAAAAAA, LIFE HAD JUST BEGUNNNNN” echoed Amy’s soprano.

“AND NOW I’M GONE AND THROWN IT ALLLL AWAYYYY” Stephanie finally gave in.

Dani wrapped her arms around her best friend - her only friend, for the most part - and pulled her close.

Kathy smiled. “Something tells me you’ll rarely get bored with those around.”

“Yeah, they surely seem like a lot to handle. Especially for your sense of hearing.”

(“GOODBYE, EVERYBODY! I’VE GOT TO GOOOOO...”)

“I’m glad I got to meet them before you started your classes. They’re good people. Even Callum.”

Dani hugged her tighter. “And I’m glad you came too. It’s like two of my world colliding... No - intertwining. The old and the new.”

Since her conversation with Callum, a deep sense of calm washed over her as it reached every part of her body. Something fell into place - like it was supposed to happen at some point.

“Thunderbolt and lightening, VERY, VERY FRIGHTENING ME!!!”

Stephanie suddenly pointed at the two of them.

“Galileo!” sang Dani.

“GALILEO” answered the group.

“Galileo!” chimed in Kathy.

“GALILEO”

“GALILEO FIGARO”

“MAGNIFICOOO-”

“ - O - ”

“-O-”

“ - O - ”

“-O-”

Kathy’s eyes found Dani’s.

“You might not believe it yet, but no matter what happens, you have people who love you and care about you. People you can trust and open up to. Who can help you escape the past.”

(“Bismillah!”)

(“NO, we will not let you go!”)

(“LET HIM GO!”)

“Here’s the thing.” Dani’s voice cracked as tears started pricking at the corners of her eyes. “Tonight, for the first time in my life, I actually believe that. I feel... strong. Determined. And...”

Kathy gripped her hand. “And free.”

“And free” repeated the echo in her head. The voice she ignored for so long, although it’s always been there, whispering to her. Her body seemed to vibrate with energy, a power from within, known but forgotten.

She took a deep breath.

“SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT IN MY EYE?!”

Others stopped in their tracks and turned abruptly, glee on their faces, cheering her on.

“SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIEEEEE?!”

Dani thought of her parents and all the things she wanted to say to them, to shout at them. All the tears she shed quietly, all the feelings she had to bury.

“OOOOOH, BABY! CAN’T DO THIS TO ME, BABY!”

Of all the things she deemed inescapable.

“JUST GOTTA GET OUT,JUST GOTTA GET RIGHT OUTTA HERE!”

And it never occurred to her that first she had to escape from herself - and all the tricks her mind inflicted upon her.

“Nothing really matters...”

“Anyone can see...”

But now she entered the path she was seeking - the path of redemption, of breaking her chains. She got nothing to lose.

“Nothing really matters to me...”

_Anywhere the wind blows, I’ll welcome it._


End file.
